A Father's Pride
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: A slightly different take on why Sesshy hates Inu.  one shot.


**A Father's Pride**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would be making manga, not writing on this site.**

On the night of the new moon, InuYasha looked very much like his mother. The dark hair, the violet eyes, the somewhat softened features, all very like the features of Iyazoi, his father's mate.

Sesshoumaru could remember the first time he had seen the woman. Despite his general dislike of humans, she had been too beautiful to hate, almost too beautiful to even be one of the mortals that lived in that realm. Before he had known who she was, he had fallen in love with her. When he had found out who she was, what she was, he had felt betrayed. To think, the first woman he had wanted as his mate turned out to be the woman chosen by his father. To think that she had chosen his father, an almost old man who had already had a very happy and long mate-hood with the mother of his only child.

It was the start of his hatred towards his father and the weakness of humans. Izayoi was a problem wedged between him and his father, the man he had once idolized was scum, worse than scum. Time passed ad his love for her changed, twisted into an obsession. He watched her whenever he could, he followed her, he did anything he could to be near her.

Then, after almost a year, his father left Izayoi to deal with some demons encroaching on his territory. By then, his obsession was so strong, he felt as if she should be his mate, a part of him even thought she was. It was a full moon, the night his blood was most moved by the simple carnal desires of his obsession, and that night, he gave in.

She hadn't resisted. She had welcomed him with open arms into her bed and for one night, his obsession was sated. But, by the next full moon, the need had risen again, stronger than before. Again, he gave in, and again, she welcomed him. This continued for months until she finally came to him and told him she was carrying his child. For the first time, it dawned on him that his father might discover their indiscretions, for the first time, he realized what a horrible and disloyal mate she was and his love crossed the thin line to hate.

Then the demons from the continent invaded.

His father had needed to leave his pregnant mate and fight for the unborn child that wasn't his. He died, protecting him, naming him, InuYasha, the result of a lustful woman and an obsessed demon in his moment of weakness. She went to him and asked for protection, but, she and the half breed disgusted him, were signs of his dishonour, but, he had no choice. He had placed them somewhere they could live in relative peace. He never saw her or the boy again, not until she died. The dishonour was eating him inside and out.

So, he tried to kill the boy, his own son, InuYasha.

Still, that was a long time ago, and tonight, under the moonless sky, the boy looked so much like his mother, whose image invoked in him opposite reactions, love, hate, the line too thin to tell which was which, for both mother and son. He never understood his own feelings for the boy, he attacked, but could never bring himself to kill him, and yet, and yet…

"I'll ask one more time, Sesshoumaru, what do you want here?"

Even on this night when he was in the most danger from him, his stood tall, fearless, ready to fight what likely would cost him his life. That fact, he was almost ashamed to admit, made him proud.

"This Sesshoumaru wants nothing to do with you."

He turned, leaving the group to wonder about his purpose amongst themselves. The girl that had refused to die on their first encounter still had her bow aimed at him. She was also worthy of some pride. She was strong. She was brave.

She was loyal.

She would never to what had been done to Izayoi, not without a fight. She would die before allowing another man besides her mate to touch her. She was worthy of a man better than InuYasha who had been born of a lie, who had been conceived in the dark of night with secrets placed on his head since before he had been born. Still, she was someone to be proud of, as were the rest of his ragtag pack.

In time, the boy would be a fine man, a fine demon, worthy of his grandfather's name and sword. Someday, maybe, he would learn the truth, but, for now, he was a son worthy of pride.

**

* * *

Yep, odd little thing, eh? Not really sure where this came from. Wrote it over the summer and then forgot about it. Found it this morning and was like, hey, this is pretty good. So, I hope this makes some kind of sense to people and that you enjoyed it. It kinda explains a lot about Fluffy and keeps him oddly in character, I think. If you disagree, agree or want to flame, please, R&R. Oh, and I can promise this is going to be a one-shot. I don't want to go on and ruin what I think is a complete story in and of itself. Of course, if I do think of some way to make InuYasha know this, well, that might be interesting. anyways, R&R! SY**


End file.
